As part of the integrated circuit design process, electrical noise in the power distribution network of an integrated circuit design should be modeled to ensure that the physical integrated circuits fabricated from an integrated circuit design will function as intended. However, power supply noise simulation models may not accurately predict actual power supply noise if they do not accurately reflect the integrated circuit design parameters. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.